What it takes to make a Strawberry happy
by MurasakiShiori
Summary: Rukia dies, Ichigo is depressed, and Hollow Ichigo finds a way to make him happy. No kiss, and nothing further, only small hint of Ichigo's love for his hollow. My first story!


Ichi x Hichi

What it takes to make a Strawberry happy

Written by _**MurasakiShiori**_

- Onii-chan! Welcome home! – said Yuzu with a big smile to his brother who just stepped in the front door – What would you like to have for dinner tonight?

- Nothing. – replied Ichigo whispering.

- Onii-chan? – asked worriedly Yuzu, after hearing Ichigo's sad voice – Are you OK?

Ichigo stopped, and turned around, showing his face for the first time since arriving home.

- Yes. Don't worry. – As Yuzu saw Ichigo's expression, that he was almost crying, she realized it was just as the same face as when their mother died. Yes, even though Ichigo said this with a smile on his face, she saw he was crying painfully on the inside. Yuzu opened her mouth to ask him about further details, but decided to say nothing. Ichigo, just as if saying thank you, nodded a bit, and headed up the stairs.

- Daddy… just what do you think his problem is? – asked Yuzu wondering, not even turning around to look his father in the face, still staring at the place she saw her brother going upstairs.

- I wish I knew… - this time Isshin sounded surprisingly serious, even though his thoughts were: „Poor Rukia-chan. She didn't deserve to die. I'll drop by the Urahara Shouten soon to get some information about what happened exactly."

As Ichigo made it to his room, he took a glance at the little table dangling on his door, with 15 written on it. Even that made him think of Rukia, again. He couldn't stop thinking of her - which made Orihime rather sad, but she understood Ichigo's feelings - . Ichigo did scowl at Rukia making fun of his name – about that the table should have a strawberry on it instead of the 15, because Ichigo can mean both 15 and strawberry -, but he knew it was just a joke, and it meant they were friends. Her friendly smile, that always warmed his heart. The sad emotions came down hard on Ichigo, he leaned against the door, and a teardrop went down his face. He slowly reached for the door-knob, and opened it. He dragged himself in and slammed the door behind himself with one foot before falling down on his knees. A soft breeze played with his bright orange hair, as it came into his room from the opened window, which made him shiver. He dried his tears up with the back of his hands, got up from the floor and moved to the window to close it. Just as the clicking sound of the lock was heard, he felt something strange in his…soul? He stood surprised at the window, but he thought it was probably because of his intense sadness, and decided to don't care about it. Only until he heard the regrettably familiar voice from behind.

-_ Yo, King._ – Ichigo froze for a moment, and shock spread across his features. He instantly turned around, hoping it was not his hollow.

- You?! – he asked in a low, frightened way – Why are you here? How…? – the words became whispers by the end of the questions, as he got more and more confused, questions building up in his head.

_ - Ssshhh…_ - Hollow Ichigo brought up his right hand and placed his pointer over Ichigo's soft lips. Ichigo was too shocked and too tired of being sad to fight back. Hell, he was too tired to even react. –_ No worries. I jus' came as a friend this time. It's OK._ – as realization slowly dawned in Ichigo's eyes, Hichigo took away his finger.

- What the hell's wrong with you? – asked Ichigo in disbelief, still in a calm, curious tone.

- _Damn, ya never was good in comprehending stuff for first time, were ya?_ – huffed Hichigo, then switched into a serious tone _– King. I know your pain, and I can feel it. I jus' came to help ya, 'cause I know you need it. Here._

Ichigo thought the thing happening next was only a weird dream, as if it wasn't even real. His hollow lifted up his arms and embraced Ichigo. He pulled him closer, and put his head on his shoulder, pulling tighter. Ichigo still held his arms spread out, and he was as confused as ever.

- _Are ya ever gonna hug back?_ – said Hichigo a few awkward seconds later in an impatient, still nice way. Ichigo thought he finally understood it all, and brought his hands between them, just to push Hichigo away forcefully.

- Damn you, you sneaky bastard! I know what you came here for, and I'm not giving it to you! You'll never take over my body! I won't let you! – he screamed in the surprised face of Hichigo. Hichigo let out a breath and looked at the floor resignedly.

- _Ya still don't get it, do ya?_ – As Ichigo passed by him, he firmly grabbed his wrist and yanked him back, to be able to say it right into his scared eyes. – _I'm gonna make ya happy. You know damn well that you need to get over her death soon, for everybody's sake, including yours, too. And I can help you in it._

- Oh really? – said Ichigo, tired of Hichigo's attempts, while trying to free his hand. – And how can you do that? By taking over my body?

- _No. This way._ – and with that, Hichigo pulled him back into another tight hug. This time, he held down Ichigo's arms, too, so Ichigo couldn't get out of it.

- You're crazy. You think I'd get happy just from a freaking hug. Well, I don't need your help. I am not falling for this. – he said annoyedly while struggling to get free – I don't need anything from you, except for your power.

- _Then feel and accept my power of love. _

- Oh yeah, right, su… - The word „love" just made it to his brain. – Wait, what did you just say?

- _I'm pretty sure ya heard me damn well, King, don't make me repeat myself unnecessarily._

- Don't tell me you're gay…

- _I didn't say that. But it's freaking time you hugged back._

- And why would I do that? – asked Ichigo, as his will to fight against Hichigo's grasp decreased, and he gave up on getting free.

- _'Cause it makes ya feel good. Zangetsu told me about it._

- Well, that old geezer knows as much about feeling good as he knows about … I don't know, Barbies.

-_ I always tell you, you know almost nothing about Zangetsu._

- Whatever. If I hug back, you leave me?

- _Yup._

- Then here you go. – Ichigo, as much as he could, being his arms held down, put his lower arms around Hichigo's waist for a second, and pulled it a bit closer. Just then he felt Hichigo's crotch rub against his, and it made him feel too weird and uncomfortable, so he released Hichigo instantly. – Can you let me go now?

-_ Hah, you fell for it. _– an evil grin spread across Hichigo's face, as he pulled up Ichigo into the air.

- WHA-WHAT THE HELL?! Put me down, you idiot!!! – screamed Ichigo, as the hollow started walking with him, towards the bed. – Y-You're out of your mind! – he shouted, then started thinking – Well, not that you ever were alright in the head, but… maybe whe- WAARGHH! - Hichigo threw Ichigo onto the bed, and walked up to the side of it.

- _Geez, you sure scream a lot_. – sighed Hichigo and sat on the bed –_ Just relax._

- What on earth do you want?! You're not doing anything to me! – shouted Ichigo, panting. He was about to jump out of the bed, when Hichigo got on top of him and pinned down his arms. Ichigo's heart was pounding like crazy and his eyes were as wide as the ocean. This was bad. Really bad. He doesn't want this to happen, he wants to stay a virgin. Oh no. – Get off me!

- _Nuh-uh, you're not going anywhere. I'll stay with you until I see you smile._

- I smile, look. – Ichigo forced his lips' edge to go upper a bit – Now let me go.

- _I wanna see an honest smile, you know._

- It was an honest smile, damn it! Just get off me already, my hands are not getting any blood. You sure are strongly keeping me down.

- _Thanks for the compliment, but it's not getting you anywhere. I'll get off if you promise you don't go away._

- I promise! – offered Ichigo even before Hichigo got to the end of the sentence.

- _If ya don't keep that promise, I swear I'll tie you up._

Ichigo gulped, and nodded. Hichigo slowly got down from him. He could see Ichigo was thinking hard, whether to risk to be tied up or not. As to prevent him from doing anything like that, after Hichigo slid under the blanket next to Ichigo, he placed an arm on his chest. Ichigo blushed slightly and moved to throw off Hichigo's arm, but he warned him.

- _I'll seriously tie ya up. Believe me, I will._

Ichigo sighed and tried to relax. This was going to be a long night. He just couldn't calm down. His heart, pounding so hard and fast, the feeling of great uncomfort, and so on. He only wished Hichigo didn't notice all that stuff.

- You…hmm…hollow…Ichi-No….Umm…

- _Just spit it out already._

- It'd be easier if you had a name, you know.

- _Tch. Then name me._

- OK, but … what name can be given to a hollow? I should ask Aizen about this stuff. Or I should just name you Friday.

- _That's lame. Actually, it's pretty easy. What's the first thing that comes into your mind when thinking of me? _

- Hollow. – Ichigo said instantly, not even thinking.

- _Boring. Other._

- I know…Hmm… - Ichigo started thinking hard, but then, other words than „evil", „devil" and „bad" didn't come up. He glanced at his side, only to notice his hollow was inches away only, he could almost feel the hollow's breath on his own face. He blushed and turned back immediately, hoping his hollow didn't notice. – You're all…white…

- _So? It sounded like an insult…_

- Idiot... Hm, that could be a good name. – Hichigo kicked him in the leg for that – Ouch! Fine, I'll go with „Shiro".

- _If you want this to be my name so badly, then go for it._

- So, Shiro.

- _Oh just tell me already._

- Why on earth do you think this will make me happy?

- _I told you, didn't I? Zangetsu told me it'd work. And it really did. You have already forgotten about her, haven't ya?_

- Really…now that you mention it… - Ichigo felt a bit bad about it, but it somehow couldn't make him worry.

- _See? Problem solved._

- But… why are you trying so hard? Wasn't it about crushing my skull like an egg, and stuff?

- _It's OK. Now it was an important thing to do. I'm here and it's done._

- Oh, speaking of which! – Ichigo didn't realize, but all the uneasiness, that has been there a few minutes ago, by now it was all gone. It made Shiro smile a little – How come you're here in the real world in this form?

- _Zangetsu let me out for a while._

- Why whould he do such a thing?

- _Why the hell should I know? Ask him…_

- You know, it's weird that the first time you get to the living world the only thing you want to do is help me. I guess I should thank you for that. Or something like that…

- _It's okay. You don't get much love other times, do ya? So make sure ya economize it._

- Haha, understood. So, what do we do now?

- _What'd ya think? Of course, we sleep!_

- Sleep…?

- _Yeah… Best cure for depression. _

- You sure know a lot.

- _Yup, I do. G'night._ – Hichigo snuggled closer to Ichigo, which made Ichi gasp and get nervous. Oh crap, how could he sleep like that...? Before he realized, he was already in the world of dreams. Next morning, all that was left from yesterday's presence of Shiro was the memory about it.

**_In Ichigo's inner world, after Shiro went back…_**

- _Yo, Zangetsu-san!_

- Welcome back, Shiro.

- _You'll keep calling me that, too?_

- Well yes, I will. Thanks to you, the rain is gone now. I'm grateful to you for that.

- _Yeah, ya better be. It took lotsa time and effort to make him get over it, and to make those rain-clouds go away._

- Indeed.

- _Well, next time is your turn to make him happy._

- All right. Well done, thank you.

And with that, Shiro became a part of Zangetsu.


End file.
